


A Fantasy of Brothers

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Bill/Severus/Charlie (Bill/Charlie not necessarily required, but ok if that's how it goes): Shadow(s), scars, sweater/jumper</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fantasy of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 4 May 2006 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Bill/Severus/Charlie (Bill/Charlie not necessarily required, but ok if that's how it goes): Shadow(s), scars, sweater/jumper_.

Bill is always the one who holds him down, his scars—they are new additions to the fantasy—silver against the redness of his lust-flushed face, while Charlie's tongue laps at Severus' balls, and his demanding fingers plunge inside of Severus' body—and then one of them fucks him.

Severus never cares which one it is as he comes in the shadows of his mind, glorying in the memory of all that red hair.

He had both Weasleys, once each, watched them pull off their jumpers in the same manner, accepted their hands and tongues and teeth and cocks—and he's never forgot them.


End file.
